


Taking the hobbits to Isengard

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Ciarle sciocche [1]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Funny, M/M, Multi, collection, commedy
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 11:04:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14933019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Taking the hobbits to Isengard è una canzoncina divertente sul LOTR che si trova su youtube. Ascoltandola mi è venuto in mente di creare una serie di scenette comico-demenziali sul Signore degli anelli.Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge II.





	Taking the hobbits to Isengard

Taking the hobbits to Isengard

Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge II:  
Personaggi:Gandalf, Pipino  
Prompt: Idiota d'un Tuc!Quando imparerai a tenere le mani a posto?

Cap.1 Gondor

Gandalf infilò gli occhiali da sole, socchiuse gli occhi e il vento gli scompigliò i lunghi capelli grigi. Inspirò, dilatando le narici e annusò l’aria.

“La puzza di cavallo è cessata, si sente che non siamo a Rohan” sussurrò. Sorrise e si appoggiò al bastone. Pipino sbatté ripetutamente gli occhi e si passò la mano tra i capelli tendenti al riccio.

“Perché ha indossato quegli occhiali?” domandò. Si mise sulle punte dei piedi pelosi e si portò alla bocca una mela.

-Buona la sessantesima colazione- pensò. Addentò il frutto sporcandosi di polpa bianca le labbra.

“Siamo nella città bianca e io sono bianco, non voglio sparire, sciocco di un hobbit” si lamentò Gandalf. Colpì pipino sulla testa con la punta del bastone facendolo gemere.

“Ora che entreremo non dovrai parlare di Boromir. Il sovrintendente è suo padre. Non dovrai citare Frodo e l’anello. Anzi, facciamo una bella cosa: non parlare, non respirare, non muoverti. Decedi Pellegrino Tuc” enumerò Gandalf. Si voltò e aprì le porte del palazzo ed entrò a grandi falcate. Pipino gli corse dietro, si fermò vedendo la luce che filtrava da una delle finestre illuminare una statua candida. Le si avvicinò, ticchettò con l’indice sulla spada di marmo bianco. Alzò il capo osservando il viso del re raffigurato e gli colpì con la mano ripetutamente la spalla scoppiando a ridere. La statua crollò di lato, fece franare la colonna accanto e ad effetto domino crollarono tutte le colonne delle arcate e le statue. I tonfi si accumularono creando un fracasso assordante e il salone si riempì di polvere candida.

“Idiota d'un Tuc! Quando imparerai a tenere le mani a posto?!” ululò lo stregone bianco.

Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge II:  
Personaggi: Gimli, Legolas

Prompt: " e poi scrissero che in una notte di mezza estate..." "Maledetto elfo, è una festa, non un convegno di poesia!"

Cap.2 La festa I° parte

Gimli sollevò un boccale di birra e saltellò ripetutamente sul tavolo facendolo tremare e cigolare. Gimli si portò il boccale alle labbra e bevve il contenuto con un’unica sorsata sporcandosi i baffi vermigli di schiuma bianca.  Una delle gambe si piegò, spezzandosi e Gimli rotolò sul pavimento. Si rimise in piedi e sghignazzò, sbattendo le mani a tempo di musica. Si tolse l’elmo e corse fino a un barile di vino e ve lo sistemò sotto, raccogliendo il liquido vermiglio. Si voltò e vide Legolas vicino a un’elfa. Il principe elfo aveva gli occhi socchiuse, una mano sul fianco e i capelli biondi gli aleggiavano intorno al viso. Afferrò il mano della giovane e le baciò il dorso, le guance nivee di lei divennero rosee.

“E poi scrissero che in una notte di mezza estate …” sussurrò con tono seducente Legolas.

“Maledetto elfo, è una festa, non un convegno di poesia!” gridò Gimli. Corse fino alla giovane e la spinse, la fece volare via e quella atterrò lontano con uno strillò. Il nano sorrise, si voltò e si arrotolò una treccina rossa intorno al dito.

“Piuttosto festeggia con me” sussurrò. Ammiccò e sporse le labbra. Legolas sgranò gli occhi, si voltò e si mise a correre.

“Prima o poi non mi scapperai!” gridò Gimli. Sollevò l’ascia verso il soffitto e scoppiò a ridere.

Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge II:

Personaggi -Thranduil/Aragorn

Prompt: "Non accetto inviti galanti da sconosciuti" "Sono un Re" "Anche io" "Ok, la situazione si complica".

Cap.3 La festa II° parte

“La sua festa è stata fatta al mio palazzo. Mi deve un giro” sussurrò Thranduil. Si portò alle labbra rosate una cannuccia gialla con le righe viola e succhiò il suo liquore rossastro. Sbatté ripetutamente le ciglia, i lunghi capelli biondi gli aleggiavano intorno al viso. Aragorn alzò il capo, sporgendo il mento e mise la mano sulla spada.

“Non accetto inviti galanti da sconosciuti, nemmeno alla mia festa di addio al celibato” ribatté il ramingo. Sfoderò l’arma e la puntò alla gola dell’elfo. Questo lasciò cadere il bicchiere, uscì un pugnale e graffiò il dorso della mano di Aragorn. L’uomo lasciò cadere l’arma. Thranduil piegò la schiena a novanta gradi, riprese il suo bicchiere prima che toccasse il suolo e si rialzò in piedi.

“Sono un Re!” tuonò. Aragorn aggrottò le sopracciglia, si portò la mano ferita alla bocca e succhiò il sangue. Si sentiva un brusio di voci concitate provenire dalla sala e alcune grida.

“Anche io” borbottò. Thranduil si ticchettò sulla corona di rami sulla testa e sporse il labbro inferiore.

“La situazione si complica” mormorò. Alzò la spalle e sorrise.

“Ah be, a tutto c’è soluzione” sussurrò. Scattò in avanti, rimise a posto il pugnale e afferrò per la vita Aragorn. Lo fece aderire a sé e gli versò il contenuto del bicchiere in bocca. Aragorn ingurgitò, soffio con il naso e gli occhi gli divennero liquidi.

“Nemmeno i nani vi resistono” sussurrò il sovrano degli elfi. Si caricò il castano in spalla e gli tirò un ceffone sul posteriore, sentendolo mugolare.

“Andiamo!” annunciò.

Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge II:

-Legolas, Aragorn, Thranduil

Prompt:"non tutte le bionde sono stupide!" "E io adesso quale scelgo?" 

Cap.4 La festa III° parte

Thranduil indossò gli occhiali rosa, si sedette sopra la palla di metallo e allungò le gambe. Un elfo si portò alle labbra un boccale di vino e lo bevve tutto d’un fiato. I suoi occhi erano liquidi e ondeggiò con il capo. Ridacchiò, si voltò e afferrò una leva. La girò ripetutamente facendo salire la palla di metallo fino al soffitto e lì inizio a ondeggiare. Aragorn osservò il sovrano passargli di sopra ripetutamente. Osservò i suoi glutei pallidi lasciati scoperti dalla lunga tunica regale. Alzò un braccio e lo appoggiò sopra una delle corna di cervo.

“E’ la miglior festa di addio al celibato di sempre” biascicò. Gli occhi erano liquidi, le orecchie gli bruciavano e avvertì un sapore acido. Allungò l’altra mano, prese un boccale di vodka da un vassoio e se lo portò alle labbra. Bevve tutto d’un sorso, un liquido trasparente gli colò oltre le guance e s’impigliò nella folta barba.

“Quel re è la più dannatamente figa biondona reale … hic … che mi sia … hic … mai capitato d’incontrare” farfugliò. La puzza di alcool si alzava dalla sua bocca. Legolas si piegò su di lui e gli coprì la visuale. Gli afferrò il mento e lo baciò, Aragorn arrossì e ricambiò. Il principe elfo sorrise e Aragorn scoppiò a ridere.

“Non tutte le bionde sono stupide!” si lamentò Legolas, colpendolo in testa con la sommità dell’arco. Si sedette sulle sue gambe e si strusciò. Aragorn sbatté gli occhi e lo guardò, alzò la testa e osservò il padre.

“E io adesso quale scelgo?” domandò.

“Entrambi!” gridò Thranduil.

Cap.5 L’unico anello … o l’unico idiota?

Frodo si sporse in avanti, la maglietta vermiglia che indossava si alzò lasciando scoperti i fianchi. Sbatté un paio di volte gli occhi guardando lo schermo. Osservò Loki sorridere in televisione e una ciocca di capelli castani gli coprì un occhio.

“Io ho un esercito” disse il dio degli inganni. Frodo piegò di lato il capo e guardò un altro personaggio del film avanzare.

“Io ho un Hulk” ribatté. La porta si aprì e Jack Sparrow sporse la testa, sorrise mostrando un dente d’oro.

“Io ho un vaso di terra!” gridò. Alzò un vaso pieno di sabbia grigiastra dietro la testa e una ciocca di capelli castani con legata una moneta ondeggiò. Frodo sgranò gli occhi, si rizzò e si mise a saltare sul divano.

“Io ho un anello!” gridò. L’anello dell’oscuro signore gli ticchettò sul petto. Sam sospirò, salì sul divano e si caricò Frodo su una spalla.

“Andiamo padron Frodo” borbottò.

Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge II:

-Arwen

Genere comico, prompt: tutto il fandom mi odia,ecco!

Cap.6 I capricci delle elfe

Arwen osservò il libro cadere in terra e le iridi blu divennero liquide, il vento le scompigliò i lunghi capelli neri. Strinse le gambe e tirò su con il naso. Delle foglie aranciate e vermiglie caddero alle sue spalle dai rami contorti e secchi di un albero. Inspirò ed espirò, sentì risuonare dei passi e lo scricchiolio di foglie pestate. Alzò la testa e si voltò, guardando suo padre avvicinarsi. Elrond s’inginocchiò accanto a lei e le afferrò le mani nelle sue.

“Hai le mani fredde” sussurrò. La figlia piegò di lato il capo e la punta aguzza delle orecchie tremò, avvertì delle fitte al petto.

“E perché soffro” bisbigliò. Il padre la abbracciò e la giovane mise la testa sul suo petto.

“Perché mai?” domandò il genitore. La figlia gonfiò le guance e sbuffò. Il genitore le ticchettò con la mano sui lunghi capelli mori.

“Ti sei resa conto che potevo mandarti nella compagnia e non l’ho fatto? Hai capito che puri elfi non possiamo essere visto che siamo mori? Hai compreso che tua madre se n’è andata? Ti sei ricordata che hai due fratelli gemelli sparsi per il mondo da una vita? O hai capito che Aragorn tutto lo shippano solo con Legolas e lo preferiscono con Gimli piuttosto che con te?” domandò re Elrdon.

“No! E’ che tutto il fandom mi odia!” strillò l’elfa.

“Capisco” rispose con voce frusciante il padre.

Cap.7 Le pene di Aragorn

“Io sono Legolas Thranduililion, tu hai rubato il mio shampoo, preparati a morire” sancì Legolas. Socchiuse gli occhi, saltò da un ramo all’altro, scivolò sull’ultimo e atterrò davanti a un uomo. Scoccò una freccia, questa si conficcò nell’occhio della vittima con uno schizzo di sangue e il cadavere cadde a terra. Legolas sorrise, si piegò e prese uno shampoo il cui contenitore aveva la forma di un Gimli di plastica.

“Recuperato!” gridò. Si voltò e si mise a correre, balzò oltre una roccia, fece una capriola in aria e atterrò a gambe aperte su un masso con il viso voltato verso sinistra.

“Siamo arrivati? Siamo arrivati? Siamo arrivati?” domandò ripetutamente Merry.

“Ho fame! Fame! Fame! Fameee!” gridò Pipino con voce trillante. Aragorn si massaggiò le tempie, inspirò ed espirò.

“Il padron Frodo deperisce, i piedi gli si riempiono di calli e …”. Enumerò Sam. Aragorn si voltò verso Arwen, sorrise e si avvicinò a lei.

“Amore mio, sei venuta a salvarmi?” domandò. Le iridi castane scure gli brillarono e sorrise, mostrando i denti candidi. Arwen guardò una formica alzare la testa verso di lei e muovere le antenne.

“Figurati, questo elfo femmina è incapace” sibilò la creatura. Arwen la schiacciò sotto l’indice, chiuse gli occhi e gettò indietro la testa.

“Tutto il fandom mi odia, ecco!” gridò.

“Mi odiano” strillò ancora. “ Ho fame” gridò di sottofondo Pipino. “Con questo shampoo i nostri capelli splenderanno!” annunciò Legolas. “Padron Frodo è pallido!” si lamentò Sam. “Siamo arrivati?” chiese Merry.

Aragorn cadde in ginocchio, strinse i pugni e alzò il capo.

“ _Perchéééé_?!” ululò.

Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge II:  
Prompt: Pops Rock and Coke- Green Day  
  
  
  


Cap.8 Sauron 'ti vede'

“Finché lei sarà vivo lo sarò anch’io, maestro Melkor” disse Sauron. Si sedette sul trono di fuoco, sorrideva e le iridi gli brillavano riflettendo le fiamme aranciate come i suoi capelli. Melkor strappò con la mano un’orecchia aguzza a un elfo che strillò di dolore. Lo frustò con una frusta di pelliccia di lupo, riempiendo la schiena nuda dell’elfo di cicatrici.

“Andrò ovunque andrà lei, maestro”. Proseguì Sauron, addolcendo la voce. Una serie di grida di dolore provenivano dai piani inferiori del palazzo sotterraneo, rimbombavano rimbalzando contro le pareti di pietra. Melkor corrugò la fronte e digrignò i denti.

“Io la vedo maestro perché la amo”. Concluse Sauron. Le iridi di fuoco brillavano vermiglie. Melkor si prese a testate contro il manico della frusta.

Gli orchetti si abbracciarono, alzarono e abbassarono le gambe fischiettando la musichetta del can-can.

  
Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge II:  
Prompt:  
Calzino  
  
  
  
Cap.9 Legolas è un elfo libero  
  
Legolas afferrò i propri capelli biondi, sentendoli lisci sotto le lunghe dita candide e affusolate. Mise la mano in tasca, prese un laccio con una foglia di metallo verde e lo utilizzò per legarsi i capelli in una coda di cavallo. La punta aguzza delle sue orecchie tremò. Legolas si piegò in avanti, avvicinando il viso alla pentola, il vapore acqueo bollente gli accarezzò il viso arrossandogli la pelle pallida. Si raddrizzò, sospirò e si voltò. Prese un contenitore circolare, tolse il coperchio prendendolo per un picciolo e guardò il contenuto, appoggiò il coperchio sopra il ripiano e prese i grani di sale tra indice e pollice, gettandoli nell'acqua. Posò il contenitore, rimettendogli il coperchio e socchiuse gli occhi, corrugando la fronte.  
"Legolas cucina" brontolò. Si massaggiò il collo e sospirò.  
"Legolas lava la casa". Si lamentò ancora. La luce del sole entrava dalle finestre di legno del grande albero. Superò una tavola da stiro di metallo cesellato, con il tessuto di broccato, sopra cui era appoggiato un ferro da stiro d'oro.  
"Legolas stira. Legolas pulisci le finestre. Legolas occupati dei cavalli, strigliali e dagli da mangiare, mi raccomando". Continuò a lamentarsi. Si passò le mani sopra il grembiule di cuoio nero e si mordicchiò il labbro. Le sue iridi azzurre brillarono, i suoi occhi erano liquidi e le sue guance erano ancora arrossate. Raggiunse una pila di vestiti sporchi che era alta due volte lui e si massaggiò la fronte.  
"Ed ora come li lavo tutti questi?" si domandò. Si piegò, sgranò gli occhi e un sorriso gli comparve sul viso prendendogliene metà ed il suo volto si illuminò. Prese un calzino rammendato con un buco all'altezza dell'alluce con le mani tremanti e se lo premette contro il petto.  
"Legolas è un elfo libero!" strillò. Mise le mani sopra la testa, stringendo con più forza il calzino e si mise a saltare. Il grembiule a ogni balzo si alzava e abbassava.


End file.
